Bitter Sweetness
by Azza-chan
Summary: It's about how Zero craves Yukii's blood and how it is so sweet to him but it has a hint of bitterness.


**Bitter sweetness**

_Right hi sorry it's been a long time since I've wrote a story just haven't had any ideas but thanks to meeting a friend on Runescape(it's a game on the computer) it's inspired me to write this wee fanfic about Yukii and Zero ._

I can't resist the taste of her blood I know I shouldn't but it's so sweet yet it has a bitterness I just can't describe the taste of. The craving that I have for Yukii's blood is indescribable and she offers it to me so freely not caring if Kaname can see that the bite marks that I left on her the first time aren't healing, I know I should stop before Kaname gets to suspicious about it. I don't know really what there bond is but it seems to be pretty important to that blood-sucking freak, I want to protect Yukii from those vampire's but what can I do I am one myself and I crave her blood more than anything.

For the past two nights she's let me drink her blood, I try to resist but the hungry monster inside me stir's for her blood and releases my fangs so that it can pierce her soft skin and get to her delicious blood. I'm able to somehow control that beast inside me after it's tasted her blood so I can back away from her before I take too much. I've told Yukii of but she keeps forcing me into the shower and keeps offering me I just can't resist her it whenever it is offered so freely. But I've had enough I'll be able to resist her tonight and keep the monster that I am at bay and leave Yukii alone tonight if she offer's me.

Once again I leave Yukii to deal with the screaming day class, they just do my head in unless I know I'm needed that's the only time I'm going to show up. Looks like it's time for those beasts to be released into the school, I might as well go help Yukii now. I hate the way she is when ever that bastard comes out and looks at her, seriously who does he think he is her father or something god I hate him so much. Now to deal with screaming pain in the ass girls the worst bit of being a damn prefect. "Your late once again Zero" Yukii called to me from all the screaming girls behind her, I just ignored her like normal so that I could hold back the other day class students.

The best bit of this event that happens every day has just arrived that bastard. He thinks he's the bloody king of this place, pisses me of so god damn much I wish I could shoot him already with my gun. Every day, every single bloody day he looks over at her and thanks her and she blushes like mad, I wish she would just get over him already. When will she get that she's a human and he's a fucking vampire and that they're not made for each other. Here comes that glare from that hinnies bastard, I wish I could just shoot him in the face someday.

Thank god that that event is over I hate it with all the screaming girls and him. Now just to do my rounds like normal and make sure that I get a shower and wash up before Yukii comes to the bathroom tonight so that I don't have to deal with this monster inside of me. Cutting out on my duties fifteen minutes early sounds good I should be done by that time, might as well head in now because I can't spot her anywhere so she'll never know where I am.

Aw crap I forgot about the time, Yukii must be here by now if only I could slip out before she notices me but where? Crap she's here "Zero did you slack off on your duties again?" Yukii asked me like normal, so I grunted like normal. "May I get past you please?" I said so that I could escape the fate that may happen again tonight, she shook her head at me. "Nope, not yet Zero. You need some and I know you do, don't pretend you don't I can tell by your eyes. They hunger for blood right." God damn it did it really show in my eyes "Let me past Yukii, I don't need you blood." She shoved me into the shower again and pulled her shirt collar down to reveal her neck that I left to holes in, I turned my head in disgust when I looked at them. "Zero what's wrong?" She asked me, how did she not know what was wrong. I turned back to face her but I looked at her neck and the vain pulsed at me pulling me out of who I was pretending to be.

My fangs were released and already in the two bite marks I made. I could hear Yukii moan a bit while I drank her blood. The sweetness of it was so strong and I couldn't get control but there was a slight bit of bitterness like normal, I pulled away from her neck to get a grip of myself but I looked back and could see a scarlet line of blood running down Yukii's neck now. "What's wrong Zero? You usually take more than that." I turned my head away from her and wiped her blood of my chin, I grabbed Yukii. "Don't do this anymore please Yukii, I don't want to harm you and I want to control this stop offering me your blood please." I fell to my knees because I was so ashamed of myself.

Yukii kneeled down and put her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry Zero but I do this so that you don't crave anyone's blood while we're in class. I don't want you to transfer into the night class." I stood up, I understood how she felt but I didn't want to listen to anymore so I ran out of the bathroom and to the boy's dormitories, straight up to my room. What was wrong with me I said I wouldn't take any of her blood tonight but I couldn't resist once again. I fell hard against my bed with everything rushing through my head, I forgot about everyone and everything. I just have to end it but I don't know how.

I drifted off to sleep because this hit me really hard and stressed me out to much. In my dream it was just Yukii and me. She was offering and for some reason I just didn't put up a fight and the true beast that I am was released the last thing that I remember was the bitter sweetness of her blood.

**A/N Haha, how was that people I hope it's gotten better from the other stories that I've written, pus this is my first time writing a Vampire Knight fanfic so I hope you like it. Please review it would be most pleasured.**


End file.
